


The Best Wedding Present Ever

by hellbells



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Bonding, But they don't mind, Character Death, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick couldn't believe this was the price they asked for? They needed the resource - his commanders told him so but marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Wedding Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own or I would be decidedly richer.

Riddick was pissed off beyond all reason - and judging by the look of his First Commander - he was not far behind him. This was beyond insane and he guessed that Commander Toal was nervous too, as he suggested that he and Scales should hold the wedding parties weapons. He didn’t exactly like the idea of a pulse pistol wedding but they had no choice.

 

Riddick tried one last thought, “Doesn’t the fact he is already married prevent this?”

 

The priest snorted, “No. There is no bond of love there; if anything we are doing him a favour.”

 

Riddick snorted. He looked at Vaako who just shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to deny the priest’s statement. In truth, he was absolutely right and as Lord Marshall he had the power to break any bond or engagement. Vaako had actually been waiting until Riddick had settled into his rule before asking this boon of the Marshal.

 

Vaako sighed, “He speaks the truth my lord. I was intending to ask you to break the bond.”

 

Riddick perused him up and down, there was no choice in this bonding- the Fleet needed the supplies and they didn’t have the firepower to break the magic surrounding the planet. His three leading commanders had convinced him that they had no choice but to negotiate and this was their price. They did not trust a leader who was not married, and their form of marriage created a mental link between the bonded.

 

His eyes may be shined but he wasn’t blind. Vaako was attractive and he was considering the best way to make him his. The Necromonger rule of ‘keep what you kill’ was definitely the most attractive of the paths in front of him. Still no matter how many laws he’d broken he refused to force someone to be with him. It was an honour thing amongst Furyans. “Will you bond with me and all it entails?”

 

Vaako smiled aiming for reassuring, “My Lord it would be honour.”

 

Riddick pulled him closer as the priest hastily exited, yelling something about remaining ‘pure’ until after the ceremony.  “Is he saying something?”

 

Vaako grinned and rested his head, even if it was for just a moment against the Lord Marshall’s shoulder. They would need their wits about them and he was no longer allowed purification by decree of the Lord Marshall. It suited the lower ranks, but for the upper elite and the Commanders it was deemed too risky. Riddick had made the decree having ventured back from the Underverse - It risked dulling the mind and that was not something he wanted from his Commanders.

 

“Not that I heard.” Vaako replied a little too innocently to be heard.

 

Toal though had, and was determined to make sure that this farce was done properly. They had no idea what would happen if there was any hanky-panky before the ceremony. He wasn’t sure that he liked the idea of a mental link between his Marshall and their First Commander. It was not because he didn’t want them to be happy. Of anything he knew that Commander Vaako would finally have a bonded partner that he could respect. He wasn’t keen on the security side of things that they could take the Commander to get to the Marshall’s secrets or vice-versa.

 

It was two hours before they were brought into the central room of the religious hall in this city.   They were led to the front, where there was a pillar and two spaces etched out that fit a hand.

 

The priest spoke up finally, “If you are to be bonded, step forward and place your hands on the column.”

 

Riddick and Vaako shared one look before doing as they were directed and placed their hands on the plinth like column. They were surprised when almost immediately they found a buzz in the back of their mind.

 

The priest smiled as the plinth glowed - it showed the couple were well matched. “Now for the vow: I Richard B Riddick, Lord Marshall do swear to love and respect ‘til Underverse come.”

 

Riddick figured that there was no turning back and in truth - he didn’t want to. “I Richard B Riddick so swear I will love and respect Cyrus Vaako ‘til Underverse come.”

Vaako had a wry grin. It was a fair concession that the planet had made to make the vows similar to those of their people.  He didn’t think that Riddick had even realised that he had called the Necromongers’ his people; he’d leave that observation to himself. In truth, it had yet to sink in for Vaako that he would possibly never have another private thought again.  Strangely though the idea of sharing mental space was not horrific with Riddick – if it had been with his wife; he would have found a way to off himself and frame her for the murder.

 

The priest focussed on him, “Do you Cyrus Vaako, First Commander of the Necromonger Fleet swear to love and respect Richard Riddick ‘til Underverse come?”

 

“I Cyrus Vaako swear that I will love and respect Richard Riddick ‘til Underverse.”

 

Such innocuous words for the level of commitment that was about to thrust upon them. They hadn’t realised that the vow that was all that was needed to start the bond. They nearly fell over when they were assaulted with the memories of each other. Vaako was treated to a whistle stop tour to Riddick’s life, the Slams, Jack, Hades and everything that had helped shape him into the man that he’d become.

 

Riddick was shocked and awed by how strong his mate was; he got the same highlights. He saw the purification process from the side of a converter - only Vaako was never given a choice. The old Marshall, Zhylaw, had watched a young Cyrus take out four soldiers and one of their finder dogs. He’d been so impressed that he demanded that the little one be taken in for purification as with a little toughening he’d be great. He was great, but he was never loyal, unlike his now ex-wife he wasn’t stupid enough to be treasonous without a chance of winning. He was too smart to be taken out through one rash act.

 

They didn’t need the Priests proclamation to tell them how to seal the bond. A kiss helped greatly, as all thoughts seemingly snapped back into their own minds, but they still could feel each other. Primarily they could both feel their need for each other. Riddick realised that his primal side recognised his mate, and was all but purring at the idea of getting him beneath him, or on top of him. He was kind of easy in that respect.

 

Vaako could feel the lust being sent his way, both his own, and his partners. It was a heady mix, and before too long they’d give in. It was only warrior discipline that had stopped them from ripping each other’s clothes off in the hall. The priest could see their desire and how badly they were trying to hold back.  “Follow the adepts and they will take you to your bonding suite.”

 

Riddick and Vaako saw no choice but to follow. Of course that didn’t mean that they were not meticulously categorising anything that could be used as a weapon or the route so that they could escape if that became a priority. 

 

Inside the bonding suite - it was a stunningly opulent room for a place when most of society lived to a more modest set of colours and items. It was clear that bonding was a celebration that people on this planet would not soon forget.  The bed was opulent feathered bed, complete with the clichéd red silk. Then again, watching Vaako spread himself on the bed was making him re-evaluate luxury over practicality.

 

“Have you been with men?”  
  
Vaako nodded, “I’m not shy by any stretch of the imagination.”

 

Riddick was on top of him pinning him to the bed, “Good to know.”

Vaako bit back a smirk. If Riddick was looking for someone to roll over then he should have picked Toal. He surprised Riddick by arching up and nipping his bottom lip. He felt his mate gasp and he plunged his tongue inside finally getting to taste his mate. And by Underverse it was everything that he’d been missing.

 

Riddick gently took control; his lover could match him for violence, but not passion. It was something that had been sadly lacking from his previous marriage. Well that was bitch’s loss and his incredible gain. He grabbed a hold of Vaako’s face and gentled the kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate; their bodies moulded against each other. It was so good and they still had their clothes on; that was a situation that needed changing.

 

Vaako’s hands were already under his vest, tracing the muscles. He wanted to get his own top off so he hoisted his arm above him and Riddick took the hint.

 

Riddick also raised himself up so that he was sitting on Vaako, and he got rid of his own top. The weapons made any thoughts turn to safety first. They may be in the midst of sex but they were not going to leave themselves without any weapons in range. It was only paranoia if they weren’t out to get you.

 

Vaako used the space to start pulling his belt out, he wanted everything. All the skin and all of his Lord and now husband. The thought must have carried as with a reluctant groan Riddick stood up. He pulled his bonded’s trousers off first and then his own. He noted with amusement that Vaako didn’t wear any undergarments and he appreciated that - made things simpler.

 

Riddick stripped without preamble and took the time to take in all of his mate’s body. It was all his, and that soothed him. He saw the scars that proved he was a fighter, someone who could stand by him. He sat back down on the bed, sitting in the crook made by Vaako’s open legs. Riddick teasingly leaned forward, so close that Cyrus could feel his breath on his nipple but waited.  He deliberately sent a wave of lust at his mate, and watched as his eyes darkened. That  was not all, his eyes fluttered shut and he arched up into his mouth.

 

Riddick figured he deserved a reward, and he took one nipple into his mouth. He grinned in male pride at the groan he pulled from his stoic mate. Once he’d marked up the one nipple, he moved his focus to the other one.

 

Vaako was in a blissful heaven. He’d been unaware just how much pleasure could be pulled from his body, and amazingly it could only get better. Still he would not be passive and lay back like a dame. As his mate mauled his nipples; his own hands were snacking down to Riddick’s dick. He gripped it with a surety, and loved the sounds that he pulled himself. His finger first of all teased his mates slit - just as Riddick bit down on his right nipple raising a mark. He hissed as he used the pre-come to slowly jack his mate.

 

Riddick bucked into the fist, his dick loving the attention. His mate must be using the bond because he seemed to know exactly how Riddick liked it. His fist was firm, and twisted just before the head increasing the friction. He groaned against his lover’s shoulder, “No more ... wanna taste you.”

 

Vaako heard his mate’s pleas and was only too happy to let him. He felt Riddick kiss and nip a path from his nipples, downward. His lover’s tongue ran across the natural V in his body. He moved lower - by passing the place he wanted the most attention too. “Don’t tease.”

 

Riddick looked up at him with those amazing silver eyes, and knew that if he didn’t look away. This first round would be over embarrassingly quick. “Oh don’t hold back on my account - First one to come bottoms.”

 

Vaako thought it fair, and said a lot about them. They would not be exclusive top or bottoms. Why should they? It wasn’t right when one partner missed out on the chance of a good fucking.

 

Riddick could tell that he would win round one - probably. He nibbled on the cock head, and Vaako’s head slammed back against the pillow. He watched Vaako lose himself in the pleasure. His tongue circled and swirled Vaako’s cock, and cataloguing each sound he pulled from his mate.

 

Vaako made the mistake of looking down. He saw his lover’s lewd grin, and knowing glint in his eyes, and he was gone. He climaxed and felt his mate swallow his release. He is enjoying his orgasm, but he pulled Riddick up. He goes willingly into the kiss that Riddick pulled him into. This time the kiss is filthy and he loves the taste of himself in Riddick’s mouth. He was pliant and relaxed and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He could feel his mate’s arousal and wanted to do something for it. “Fuck me.”

Riddick grinned as he pulled off with a lewd pop, “I can do that.”

 

He pulled Vaako over so that he was on his hands and knees, he saw the expanse of pale skin, and stroked over that glorious ass. His hands pulled back those cheeks to reveal his secret passage, Riddick darted forward letting his tongue tease the area.

 

Vaako felt the wet tongue tease his entrance and fell forward onto his elbows.  He moaned louder than any courtesan and would have blushed if he wasn’t already blissed out. It was pleasure and passion, and so good. “Take me.”

 

Riddick chuckled and watched the shiver ripple over his mate’s body. He found the slick that would smooth the way for him. He may be aroused beyond all control but he would not hurt his mate - he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

 

Riddick pressed his finger inside, groaning at how tight he was. His mind went to all the things he wanted to do to his mate. He heard his mate’s huff, “We have time ... later. Fuck me now!”

 

Riddick chuckled and helped his tense mate by adding another finger. He thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring as he went. He crooked his finger to find the spot that would drive his husband crazy. Sure enough, Vaako nearly arched off the bed, “Right there ... more ... please ... right there.”

 

It was a good look on his husband – debauched that is. Riddick doubted he would ever tire of hearing his husband beg. Of course, he was under no illusion that the tables would soon turn on him. He was looking forward to it.. He stroked that spot in him, wanting to hear a few more of Vaako’s pleas.  They were just so goddamn pretty.

 

Vaako felt his lover use a third finger to test that he was prepared enough. As far as he was concerned he was ready yesterday, and if his husband didn’t fuck him soon then he would dispatch him to the Underverse personally. “Now. In me.”

 

He was usually much more elegant but wants, and desire was slowly shutting his brain down as it went pre-verbal and working off pure instinct. He felt the fingers leave him and didn’t expect the feeling of emptiness that would accompany it. He felt a blunt pressure replace it, and then the slow penetration of Riddick pushing in.

 

Riddick couldn’t believe how right it felt pushing inside him. His dick was gripped by the warm tight channel, and he felt himself bottom out; his heavy balls resting against his husband’s ass. He was doing his best to wait and let his mate get accustomed to the size of him - firstly. He was straining with desire, the urge to bury himself deep and keep repeating the fierce thrusts. He pulled up and Vaako moaned better than a courtesan.

 

Vaako wouldn’t lie that he was grateful when his husband gave him to time to adjust to his size. His husband truly was proportional in all ways. He felt the slow penetration, followed by the slow pull out. It was amazing and he never thought he could have something so intimate in his life. He revelled in the feelings and pleasure that zinged through his body. He was so glad that he had stopped the purifications - the benefits of feeling less pain were not offset by having all the senses dulled. He wanted more though; his lord was making him greedy. “Harder, faster.”

 

Riddick hearing his bond mate’s assertion was only too happy to acquiesce. He gripped the strong lean hips in front of him, and set a harder pace. He heard the groan, and plea to go faster. It was heady and consuming. He pushed forward watching as his dick was welcomed into his husband’s body. He kept up, moving faster and faster. He felt Vaako try and move an arm down to touch himself and he batted the hand away. He wanted his husband to come from him, and him alone. 

 

Vaako whined when his hand was pushed aside. He was so close. He wanted to climax, not wanted needed to climax. He felt that he would go mad if he wasn’t allowed completion soon; of this he was sure. He felt Riddick move inside of him, screw down so that his erection scrapped across that spot inside him. He was sure that he saw stars. He was sure that words were falling from his mouth, words, that when he was himself he’d be embarrassed about. However right now all he wanted was to come.

 

Riddick pushed further and knew that it would not take much to make his lover come. He pushed harder, and picked up his speed. He dropped down to lick at his collarbone, just over the purification mark. He knew exactly where to put his mark. He never pretended that he was above his instincts. He waited until he felt Vaako tighten with lust and desire, and timed biting down on the mark with a merciless thrust. He came a second after his husband and felt an overwhelming satisfaction, the aroused sated feeling was passing between them in a fantastic feedback loop. 

 

He dragged the cloth over to them, which was left resting on a sideboard by the bed. He wiped down his lover who was already surrendering to sleep. He was satisfied seeing his mark vivid against his pale collarbone. He gave himself a cursory wipe down before lying down and letting himself enjoy slumber. Vaako rolled over, “My way in an hour or so.”

 

Riddick chuckled, “Whatever you say.”

 

He was looking forward to it, but for now they would rest knowing that Scales and Toal were guarding the door.

 

It turned out that two hours later, Vaako woke raring for round two. He moved gently so as to not awake his Lord. He knew that Riddick had no issue with being fucked, but he felt the twinge in his ass and he rather wanted a repeat performance. He was greedy maybe but this was a bonding night that he would remember with glee. He made sure as to not send out any lusts as he wanted to surprise his husband.

 

He moved down the bed settling into the ‘v’ of his lover’s legs; it was a place that he had found himself while they rested in slumber. He moved the covers so that he had access to his husband’s dick. At the moment it was soft and still impressive. He bent down to lick it. He could taste a small amount of his spending, and he moaned choosing to take more of him into his mouth. He sucked and licked down most of the shaft. He wanted to use his hands for the rest of it, but didn’t want to wake his husband just yet. Part of the fun was to see just how aroused he could get him while still asleep.

 

Riddick was asleep and the thoughts for once were pleasant. His dreams were no longer filled with the dust of Furya, or Helion Prime and Jack.  He was replaying in his mind the first round of the evening. He groaned, but came aware of the tight suction around his erection. His hands flew into his lover’s silky hair and grinned at the wickedly mischievous grin on his husband’s face. 

 

Vaako hummed and now that he was awake, renewed his efforts. He swirled his tongue around the weeping erection, licking up any pre-come that escaped. He felt the hands sink into his hair and followed the implied directions from his hair. He sucked hard, and fast, bobbing up and down knowing from the tug of his hair that it was good.

 

Riddick knew that his lover was struggling with two warring desires. He wanted to continue this delightful torture of his husband, and feel his come. However if he did that then he would have to take his time preparing Riddick. It seemed his lover was impatient now he knew sex involved actual feelings.

 

Vaako whined as he realised he was faced with a choice. He could fuck Riddick and his lord was more than okay with that plan. The bond that existed between them meant that it would be difficult to lie.  He liked it earlier, the feeling of being taken, and knew that his muscles were still loose. With a playful grin he pushed his husband back on the bed. He straddled his husband’s hips - and poised over Riddick’s once again rock hard erection.

 

Riddick looked up at his beautiful lover, “You just can’t enough. Can you?” It was amused and a subtle taunt all in one. Vaako vowed to wipe the smug smile off his husband’s face. He used his hand apply a new layer of slick to his erection. He saw the surprise on Riddick’s face when he guided himself over and start to push back slowly. It was tighter and he went slower this time. He revelled in the feeling but was not stupid enough to hurt himself. He enjoyed the small suck in of breath he pulled from his bonded. It wasn’t loud but from Riddick spoke volumes.

 

Riddick watched as Vaako slowly sank down onto him, and wanted to thrust up, but he’d promised his husband that he could run things his way this round. His husband was a sadist - far crueller than any of the slams he’d ever been put in. He was drawing this out, pulling up and down so slowly that he had no hope of getting off, just made to feel it all.

 

Vaako grinned looking down at his husband, he was trying to make him lose some of his control. He heard Riddick groan, “Anything wrong my Lord?”

 

“Evil.” Riddick uttered but had a plan of his own. He stored up all of his feelings, the lust, the dare he say it love, and affection that was stored up - and thrust it all down the bond. Vaako’s rhythm stuttered and grew a little wider.

 

Vaako was a little annoyed that Riddick had stacked the deck in his favour, but he was feeling too damn good to care at the moment. He would yell later. He was too busy feverishly riding Riddick. He moaned when the hands gripped his hips, guiding him. He moaned, “Faster.”

 

Riddick started to thrust up, his husband was an insatiable minx. He was looking forward to finding out all the little quirks. He thrust up, tagging that spot that made his partner arch up. he rose up to seize his bonded’s lips in a fierce kiss. They found a mutual rhythm rocking, giving and taking in equal measure.

 

Vaako knew that he could spend a whole lot longer like this. There was a peace and serenity here in this room, joined as their bodies were. He knew though that reality would intrude and soon they would return to the fleet. He came softly this time but no less explosively and felt Riddick do the same. He flopped down exhausted, “Five hours and then I can give the good news to my ex she bitch.”

 

“She’ll be over joyed … No doubt.”

 

  * _Riddick didn’t give a shit - he’d won and she’d lost - the end._



 

 

The happily wedded couple returned to the ship and were informed that there would be a reception in their honour. Riddick’s eyes shone with amusement, as all the elite were there to applaud and congratulate them. The elite were split into two camps; the ones who had no problem with his rule, recognising the ruthless nature served them best. And the ones, furtively led by Dame Selene Vaako, who believed that they would be best led by a real Necromonger. They didn’t know it but they were shit out of luck - the only real contender to that role was Vaako and he was content with leading the armies.

 

Oh, and that Vaako had no intention of killing his husband. Riddick knew that Vaako was quite fond of him unlike his ex-wife. The bond let him know just how fond his new husband was, and also let him know that Vaako had one hell of a mask for the outside world. All through the boring meet and greet where they shook hands, Vaako had a sarcastic or scathing comment to add about the pair.

 

Riddick mentally grinned and let his mate know that he’d just volunteered for all the boring meetings so that he wouldn’t be bored out of his mind. Vaako’s mental voice betrayed his amusement, _“You are meant to be paying attention.”_

 

_“It’s best I don’t or I get murderous intentions.”_

 

All Riddick got in response to that was an amused snort. Then he felt his mate stiffen, and he looked around for the source of the attention - Dame Selene Black. She had seen them and judging by the look she had on her face. She was not happy about their union, not that Riddick gave a shit.

 

Vaako was on the move as she screamed, and so was Riddick. It seemed that in her anger any sensible plan or scheme went out of the window. She raised a cry that would have put a banshee to shame and charged sword stuck out like a ramming shield. Anyone who got in her way would have been impaled. The newly bonded couple saw a perfect opportunity to rid themselves of a pain in the ass.

 

They calmly watched her charge, waiting and looking to all the world as if they were ready to head to the underverse when at the last moment they both spun out of the way and thrust their swords into both sides of the former Dame Vaako’s gut. She slid to the floor desperately trying to keep her entrails inside. It was a vain hope but you had to give her credit she fought all the way before the Underverse claimed her.

 

The couple turned to each other, “Is that my wedding present to you, or the other way round?” Riddick asked.

 

Vaako smirked as he pulled him closer for a bruising kiss, one that Riddick quickly took control of. They pulled apart panting, letting their heads rest together, “Who cares the wicked witch is dead.”

 

Lord Toal stepped forward not quite able to hide his own smile, you see, Dame Vaako had never been liked by anyone. “Well my Lords, why not enjoy your bonding and we’ll clean up the mess ... you can consider it our wedding present to you.”

 

Riddick had listened but he was more enamoured with the pale skin just below Vaako’s purifying mark and was currently raising a nice dark bruise. “I like that plan a lot.”

 

_Anyone who thought that the impromptu forced bonding would leave the Necromongers weak was wrong. If anything they were stronger for it - Vaako and Riddick led the armada with a deft touch and challenged, and destroyed, anyone who got in their way._


End file.
